


Three roads led to that death

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [122]
Category: Norse Mythology
Genre: Big Brothers, Brothers, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was nothing to be done for Nari; he was too far gone. Sleipnir was tethered to Odin Child-Stealer, and Jörmungandr bound to all waters. Father was broken in both body and spirit, and Hel out of reach.</p><p>But Váli. Fenrir could do something for Váli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three roads led to that death

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Three roads led to that death  
> Disclaimer: not my characters; title from Anne Sexton  
> Warnings: mentions of violence  
> Pairings: none  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 375  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Any, Any, Wolves In The Walls

There was nothing to be done for Nari; he was too far gone. Sleipnir was tethered to Odin Child-Stealer, and Jörmungandr bound to all waters. Father was broken in both body and spirit, and Hel out of reach.

But Váli. Fenrir could do something for Váli.

.

The child was crying. Odin Terror-Bringer had returned Váli's mind after Nari's body lay with Father's, and for that Fenrir will exact retribution.

Váli was curled into as small a ball as possible, whimpering and whining, and Fenrir could do nothing but settle next to him.

 _It will be alright, brother_ , Fenrir promised, mind-to-mind, on the thought-road all of Loki's offspring could traverse.

Váli didn't react at all, but that was fine.

.  
Eventually, the child calmed. He raised his head to look at Fenrir, and Fenrir leaned in to lick his muzzle.

 _Come, brother_ , Fenrir said, standing. _We have far to go and much to plan._

 _But Nari_ , Váli said. _I can't leave him_.

Gods, the child sounded young.

Odin One-Eyed would die.

 _We can do nothing for him now_ , Fenrir said gently.

Váli howled, head thrown back in pain and rage, and Fenrir joined him, wolf-voice deeper and darker, so much older.

Once, Odin All-Deciever had tried to silence Fenrir forever, bound away in a forgotten cave with a poisoned sword in his mouth.

But now Fenrir's voice rolled throughout the realms and the sun shuddered in the sky. Heimdallr was blind to Fenrir, and would be forever more – the last gift Father could give.

 _We shall have vengeance_ , Fenrir swore to his younger brother. _Come with me now_.

Váli let his head drop back down as he stood, not even half as large as Fenrir. _Yes, brother_ , he whispered, sounding so small, so tired.

One day, on the morning of Ragnarök's dawn, Fenrir would destroy Odin Wolf-Enemy. As he led Váli to the path between worlds, he made the oath in their father's name. Jörmungandr and Hel and Sleipnir echoed the vow on the thought-road, and then Father said, _So shall it be done_.

Nari said nothing. Váli followed Fenrir silently. And Fenrir let loose one more howl, and Odin Spear-Shaker felt a shudder go down his spine as he passed judgments in his golden hall.


End file.
